Forever between the Stars
by OrliBloomsGRL
Summary: Seven Years after Sarah left the Labyrinth, Jareth and Sarah are finding their way back to one another. A mysterious plot is set against them determined to tear them apart. Romance/Adventure/Mystery/Fluff/mild sexy-times/etc.
1. There's such a sad love

Labyrinth

Between the Stars forever…

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth, Jareth, Sarah, Hoggle or anything really. I just own my imagination and where it takes me. :o)

A/N: Hello! I've literally just gotten into the Labyrinth fandom (far too late in my opinion, I wish I would have seen it earlier!) I wrote this because I felt there was so much missing in the ending of the movie. If some facts are messed up please tell me, I try to have a good attention to detail but again I'm new to this world...Also I don't mind constructive criticism, because I enjoy writing and want to get better. Oh and I know my terrible lack for grammar skills. lol. ENJOY!

...

Jareth

...

Ever since she shattered his heart in a million pieces, when she told him that he held no power over her, he knew he was a lost man. Lost to his dear, precious, Sarah.

Jareth, mighty king of the goblin city was far from broken, on the outside.

He had become crueler in many ways, but softer in others. His eyes were pained. His face had aged in his misery. But never, not for one second did he not watch over Sarah.

Sometimes it was more than making sure she was alright and free from danger, sometimes it was the searching of a lost soul wanting to see the source of both his happiness and pain.

What Jareth wouldn't give to hold her once more like he did that night in the ballroom. If someone would have told him that a diversion he created to fool Sarah into forgetting about Toby would turn out to completely unnerve him and crack his cold heart open wide than he would have thought them mad.

Surely she had to feel the magic they created between them? All his guests were aware of it, hence their prying eyes on the couple as they danced.

He was lost and weak in the middle of a lover's haze as they danced.

It was only after, when looking in one of his beloved crystals that he saw the scene replayed and found the source of her fear.

How, Jareth continued wondering, could she not have felt the change in his pulse, the catch in his breathing and the softness in his eyes?

His limited powers over knowing what people felt could tell there was something in her eyes that was interested in him, but in what way he'll never know. But for now, he'll be content with watching that she is happy without him…

...

Sarah

...

Sarah Willliams had a list of regrets a mile long. Some were silly, like why she decided a perm was a good idea on her already unmanageable hair, but some of regrets were much graver, like why did she let herself break the heart of a man she was falling in love with. Granted she knew the reasons.

First of all perms were completely in fashion for the prom, she HAD to do it.

Second she knew she needed to break free of Jareth to free Toby from a life of goodness knows what that may turn out to be.

But more than that his magnetism enticed her so deeply that it scares her breathless.

She knew to her very core there was a touch of destiny in his eyes when they looked upon hers, but she knew she was far too young and not yet ready for that path.

She had only been on the brink of sixteen. Having been barely on the verge of womanhood, it was still such a turning point. Yet she knew that Jareth appealed to her in a very basic, very natural way. He was the prince she dreamed of. His eyes fascinated her in her dreams.

Thinking back she knew those dreams kept her alive, kept her sane since the day she last saw him. She thought herself crazy, that she imagined him and her feelings.

But one ordinary day she opened her closet to see her ballgown hanging there in all its romantic glory.

She knew then without a fragment of a doubt it was all real, Jareth, her feelings even the dance itself.

She also knew that he watched her, how else would he pick the day before her prom to bring her the dress?

She cried for hours at the foot of her bed with it spread out around her. She swore in her romantic delusions that it smelt of magic, of him.

Her date, Allen was a sweet boy, hardly the love of her life.

She never wore the dress from Jareth to the ball, she didn't have the heart to wear it in the arms of anyone besides him. She wore a simple deep purple dress and had a nice time, but after the crowning of prom queen & king the slow dance began. She tried to do her best to dance like she had with Jareth this time with Paul. But it made her heart hurt and tears burn at her eyes.

That was four years ago.

Sarah Williams was now on the brink of becoming a college graduate at the age of twenty-three.

She had many wonderful life experiences; her double major in English and theater at Columbia may have caused her education to progress slowly but provided her passions the room to grow. She had made many friends, traveled, acted in countless plays.

But it was her work in her senior performance that was going to be the hardest.

She was playing of all things Queen Titania, Queen of the Faeries. Every time she said her lines her skin tingled. She knew Jareth was watching her intently.

She wondered with a far off smile what he thought of the play, of her.

In her mind Jareth was a combination of Puck and King Oberon. He was rakish yet regal. Boyish yet refined.

Finally the final night of her performance was here. She needed strength for tonight was the night her grade depended on. She was being reviewed by a team of college and industry heavyweights. She sat at her dressing room mirror. Sighing she grabbed the top piece of fruit from the bowl on her dresser. Of course of all the varieties it was a juicy ripe peach. Laughing to herself at the irony. She had never let herself speak his name. Tonight she really wanted to. Settling for second best she called out to a dear friend. "Hoggle?" She spoke to the mirror. A twinge of mist floating around it.

"Yes?"

"Oh Hoggle!"

"Why Sarah, look at you! You are going to be Queen after all?"

"Yes, I'm Queen tonight for my school play. What do you think?" Sarah spun in her costume. Her raven tresses were woven into braids with flowers throughout.

She'd let her hair grow very long. Her dress was as light as a cloud. It was yards of pale pastels in pinks and purples floating around her legs. The bodice was corseted and tight to reveal her grownup womanly curves.

"You've grown to be a real looker. He'd be a real fool to let you go again"

"Who Hoggle?" Sarah's heart clenched.

Hoggle fidgeted. "um, well. You know metaphorical speaking or something…"

A knock on Sarah's dressing room door frightened them both. "Bye Hoggle! And thank you!"

Hoggle waved and was gone.

"Come in!" Sarah yelled.

A head popped in "Two minutes till curtain dear" said Brenda, her favorite professor and director of the show.

"alright" Sarah's voice croaked.

The door opened all the way. "You alright, dearie? Not losing your voice are you?" Brenda came in and sat down on a chair next to Sarah.

"yes, just my mind started wandering to old memories."

"ah that lost love of yours again, right?" Brenda turned out to be one of Sarah's closest confidantes. Sarah had told her some of her story of the Labyrinth, or at least this guy she'd fallen madly for. But she never gave specifics or his name.

"How do you always know when it's about him?" Sarah sighed heavily.

"Your eyes look far away, and your voice becomes a whisper. Now get up and go use those deep emotions of yours on the stage!" She patted Sarah on the shoulder. "But of course remember if you and your long lost lover are meant to be, like all good star crossed lovers you will meet again." She finished with a wink and walked out the door.

Sarah giggled, she hoped that was true. She also felt "Star-crossed lovers" was beyond perfect to describe them. Her heart swelled as the words to his song came back to her "I'll leave my love between the stars" She closed her eyes a brief second and walked out the dressing room door.

The play was going perfectly. Sarah loved this tale most of all.

But it was when she got to the second act that the air started to undeniably tingle with magic.

Sarah's head swam. But being a good actress she kept in character.

Breathing deeply she began her line. "Then I must be thy lady: but I know When thou hast stolen away from fairy land,..."

She turned toward the audience for effect when she saw something that threw her off. Way in the back of the auditorium was a figure barely visible against the cruel stage lights. But her heart sang. It was him. She could see the tall shape in an outlandish sparkling jacket. His blond spikey hair shone in the dim lights at the back of the room. How could she finish when all she wanted to do was run to him?

Somehow she managed. Her eyes kept drifting over to his form. He was still there. It was the end where everyone went on stage for final bow.

She heard a lot of noise from that area of the room but couldn't be sure as the full stage lights washed out her sight of him.

As soon as she stepped off the stage she took off running. Ignoring all the well-wishers and people waiting to talk to her she ran full speed.

She made it to where she had seen him and he was gone. There was an identifiable path of sparkles on the ground where he'd stood. Laughing and nearly crying she searched everywhere.

But he was gone. Why on earth (and underground) would he come just to have left her that quickly?


	2. Deep in your eyes

Chapter 2: Deep in your eyes

…

Jareth

….

Jareth paced. Lately it was one of his favorite things to do. It was an attempt to make his body as productive as his mind.

He'd seen her, in the flesh.

She looked every bit the fairy queen.

What he'd give to have her be HIS fae queen, or goblin queen to be specific.

He felt that she knew he was there, she had to. He saw her glance his way a few times, yet maintain seamless in her performance.

Heaven and earth, how he loved her! But he told himself, it was for the best. She was not going to be his queen. She didn't love him, she had told him that in so many words.

It seemed she had faired quite well on her own. She had grown to be even more beautiful than her lovely younger form. She had even more of that sparkle in her eye that he adored so.

She would do far greater things if he stayed away. Well, if he was honest to himself, that wasn't true. He WAS a king, and a fae no less.

He had unimaginable possibilities of all he could give her, not to mention his undying love.

But his stubborn Sarah wanted to earn it the hard way, by working her way toward her dreams.

Sighing he trust his hands in his unruly blonde hair.

"What am I doing? I am the Goblin King, I can't be THIS weak over a silly girl" He growled his words to no one in particular.

With that he set off to find someone to punish to the bog of eternal stench, surely that would lighten his soul.

But even with a distraction set in his mind, he went back to one more thought. How he wished he would have never given her that book…

…Sarah….

Heartbroken that she could not find him Sarah made her way through her fans, mostly her college peers and her very enthusiastic reviewers.

Surely she would go far in this business, they said.

While exactly what Sarah wanted to hear, had worked so hard to hear, she only numbly understood.

Her mind was far away on a magical man that she needed to see again.

Sarah went back to her dressing room. There, on her vanity lay a very familiar worn red leather-bound book. "Labyrinth" her heart soared. He WAS here!

A large bouquet of purple starflowers sat in an intricate crystal goblet next to the book.

She picked up the book and twirled with it. "oh yes!" she sang.

She knew what she needed to do next.

She HAD to see him.

She set down the book. On a whisper she spoke, "Jareth, Jareth!"

She held her breath, nothing happened. "I wish the goblin king would come take me away right now!" again nothing.

Her heart froze.

What if something awful had happened to him? Her mind shuddered at her own dark thought.

…

Jareth

…

The Goblin King in question was too busy pacing once again and living in his own mind to realize that Sarah called to him. When she broke his heart those seven years ago, she also broke his first gift to her, the power to wish.

Jareth, of course could give it back to her, but it was trapped in his broken heart.

He was not the same man he was then. But he knew what could restore him to his previous vigor.

Two options lie before him, take on a young apprentice, an heir to the Goblin King throne, or have Sarah love him back.

If she were to tell him she loved him, and promise him her heart he would be whole once again.

He grabbed a nearby mirror; vanity was just one of his lovable flaws.

"Where is a goblin to kick when you need one?" He looked at his hair, patches of grey mixed in amongst the white blond. His brow seemed to be permanently furrowed, not to mention his creased tired eyes.

Damn! He was only in his early forties, very young in his world. He was supposed to stay at his prime, thirty for at least a few centuries.

He'd spent these years worrying and heartbroken instead of happy. Well at least as happy as a goblin king could be.

Then on the surface of his skin he felt a prickle of something magical calling to him. He started and looked at his arm, pushing up his loose black sleeve he stared at his pale skin. Unsure of exactly what was happening he conjured a crystal.

He rolled the crystal back and forth. What was he even looking for? His one track mind decided for him. "Show me Sarah." The crystal turned iridescent for a moment before clearing on a scene.

In the crystal Jareth saw his beloved clutching the book he'd returned to her. He saw her whisper something, look sad then throw the book down. He smiled at her stubbornness, she couldn't even decide if she liked his gifts.

Technically he was never supposed to offer her anything ever again. That was the rules for fae, once the power is broken there is no more contact with that person again.

Jareth never particularly liked rules anyway.

He watched Sarah glance at her dressing room door as it opened. A young man came in. Sarah rubbed at her eyes and fluffed her dress.

Jareth was infuriated at her primping. He'd already seen her date a few men, two of them far more serious than he could handle. He didn't think he could do it again.

He threw the crystal at the wall of his throne room and it bounced high landing on his bookshelf, which was full of dusty crystals that had once also shown Sarah's life.

Jareth was done, no more Sarah. He could do this. He grabbed his favorite riding crop and slammed it down on his throne with a crack.

At the exact same time a large bolt of lightning cracked in the sky. The residents of goblin city knew without a doubt that once again their king was in a foul mood.

…

Sarah

…

When the door to her dressing room opened, she saw her friend Max, who played the Puck to her Queen Titania.

"Hey beautiful" He said with a dashing smile. He moved in close.

"Hi Max." Sarah retreated back a step, and picked up the book once more, like maybe it would give her some sort of power. She always had a hinky feeling about him even though he was a nice guy.

"Come Sarah dear, let me give you a hug." His eyes glittered with what Sarah supposed was lust.

She turned toward her dressing table to set the book down and hopefully make him change the subject.

"Why Sarah, who are those enchanting flowers from?" His toned seemed forced with saccharine.

"What?" She glanced back at him.

"I asked you a question." He moved forward and pinned her against the vanity. "You best answer me."

Sarah's head reeled. Should she scream? But this was Max, wasn't it?

"A friend" She gulped. "No one you would know" Maybe he was just jealous at the attention her performance had drawn. Somewhere deep she knew that wasn't the case. His eyes were greedy.

"Ah that's nice. Well he'll have to answer to me."

"max, what?" Sarah had a sliding feeling in her stomach that made her nearly sick.

"That king, he will have to answer to me if he wants you back"

Her throat closed up as Max twisted his fingers in the air. With a sickening POP! The room disappeared.

Sarah knew that she was no longer safe. She cried out. But only Max could hear them.

"Now, now don't get upset. You are going to love it where I'm taking you."

As the dark haze around them dissipated Sarah could make out a scene that didn't look anything like something that would please her. Her stomach turned, and she screamed.

…


	3. A kind of Pale Jewel

Chapter 3

A kind of pale jewel

..

Sarah

…

_Maybe,_ Sarah thought, _Jareth brings me nothing but trouble._

She knew that even if her whole life was filled with trouble, that if it included even a shred of Jareth she'd be blissfully happy.

Shaking her thoughts free from her head, that wouldn't help her at a time like this.

She took in her surroundings once more. Dismal was a good word. The room was large and dark. But most of all it was bitterly cold. She assumed her kidnapper, if that was the best word to describe him, or rather the man she thought to be max wanted this place to be elegant.

Two very large elaborate thrones stood in gothic glory at the end of the room.

The floor was a slick black so dark that it look like a pool of abyss that you could fall right through.

The walls were an ugly stone that seemed wet and in Sarah's imaginative mind looked as if the room itself was crying.

There she was, standing as close to a window as her shackle would allow. She shuddered as the ice cold metal clasp touched her bare ankle.

She was still dressed in her Queen Titania costume. Her character would certainly disapprove of this tragic place.

Her goosebumps had goosebumps. The chain she was tethered by ran from the throne Max had said would be hers all the way to just steps away from the window.

Sarah could make out an inky sky and gnarled trees. The hideous gas lamps in the throne room burned a sick green flame held up by some sort of creature carved into stone.

It Jareth was considered the Goblin King you think his palace would be this dismal, and while the Escher room was confusing it still wasn't sinister. In fact she had a sneaking suspicion that Jareth's castle was beautiful, albeit mysterious.

As if to punctuate her thoughts, the inky sky light up with a flash of lightening far in the distance.

She walked back to the throne and sat on the floor in front of it.

She refused to sit in it. She was not going to be his queen.

Closing her eyes she recalled the strange events that happened to her ever since popping into the dreadful room.

_Max had squeezed her shoulders too tightly as they traveled from her world to what Sarah hoped was the underground. He was mad that she was screaming._

_The room that she was now alone in was filled with creatures far too monstrous to be called goblins. They were huge and frightening. _

_Sarah didn't even know what to label them as other than monsters._

_Her spun her around as if in a dance. "Lovely Sarah, I've brought you to my palace. What do you think?"_

_She screamed again as she realized the monsters were closing in on them. _

"_Sarah, don't be frightened on my constituents. They want to meet their future Queen"_

"_I will never be your Queen. Who are you, really?" She stepped as far away from him as possible._

"_I am Maximus, Prince of the Kreature Kingdom. With you as my bride I shall not only be king, but a very powerful king at that."_

"_Why me?" Sarah felt a cold seeping through her entire body. _

"_Ahh I choose not to play my entire hand so early in the game. Our wedding will be tomorrow night, but first I have to get you to calm down"_

"_Calm down? You stole me away to this creepy place and you want me to calm down?" She edged toward him, eyes blazing._

"_Sarah this will be your throne" He stepped back and point to the one on the left of the most gruesome of the two. _

"_Do you like your new kingdom?" He gestured to the monsters who had taken to growling and grunting. "They love you already" _

_She glanced around at their large teeth, ratted evergreen fur and beady dark eyes. "They are horrifying, what are they?" _

_Max made a clucking noise. "I'm saddened but maybe I should have you warm up to me first. He snapped his fingers "Leave us"_

_She breathed a little easier without their presence so tight around her, as they shuffled out. _

_Max suddenly was right in front of her face. He had moved in an unnatural way as if he floated. He lifted up his tan hand to stroke her face. _

_She grabbed his wrist violently. "You will not touch me again."_

_He wrenched his hand free. Then he laughed darkly. "I will touch you, often and you will like it, Queen" He bowed dramatically. _

_Sarah turned and started to run. In an instant he was in front of her. "I have a certain scope of power Sarah, which will grant me the luxury of not losing you." _

"_I wish the Goblin King would come take me away from this right now!" She spun in a circle madly. "Jareth PLEASE!"_

_Max laughed. "Your boyfriend won't come to you anymore. He HATES you. He took away your power to wish. He would only do that if he had no feelings for you at all."_

"_You're wrong! Jareth didn't take away wishing. And if you are right, and Jareth hates me then he has SOME feelings for me. There is a fine line between love and hate after all."_

"_Oh Sarah, you and your romantic stupidity it will get you nowhere with me." _

_He made a gesture and Sarah's whole body was pulled in his direction. _

_She fought wildly. "You are going to pay for this" _

_He brought her to a stop in front of the throne. "This is where you will stay while I go make the arrangements for our wedded bliss."_

_She suddenly filled with enough strength to fight his power. She raised a hand and slapped him. _

_His eyes turned from brown to black. "You will not disrespect your future king." He squeezed his fingers tight and her knees buckled. _

_She crashed onto the slick black floor. "You have no power over me" She screamed, hoping it would prove effective a second time._

_Max clutched his stomach and fell to his knees. He seemed to be in agony all of thirty seconds before he straightened, though it seemed an effort for him. _

"_Ah, it won't work on me as easily. You see my heart is nowhere near invested in you. Our marriage will be for power and control. Your beloved Jareth is a very weak man; he let you have his heart to crush." _

_He clasped his hands together and a black heavy chain appeared. He kicked at Sarah's ankle and with a sickening snap the manacle closed around her._

…

Jareth

…

Something was wrong. Jareth flicked his riding crop over in his hands. He had conjured five different crystals to scry for Sarah and couldn't find her anywhere.

At first his heart had lifted at the possibility that she had come to the underground to be with him. But he would know if she was her. Wouldn't he?

Jareth threw down the most recent crystal. What was he doing? He was not a love sick loser. He was a goblin king! He held his emotions in check. Why was he being so pathetic?

He knew why. Sarah was his one true love. "Freaking prophecy!" He screamed and stepped on a crystal which shattered into glitter beneath his black boot.

Still lovesick or not, something was wrong with Sarah.

He would be a terrible person if he let his champion fall into something sinister.

_Right?_ He shook his head making his sheared blond locks dance around his face.

He sat back down in his den full of magical artifacts to figure out just what places or people could be obstructing his view.

…

Sarah

…

Sarah felt so different in the underground. Even scared out of her wits and completely pissed of at the audacity of that prince of stupidity max, Sarah felt energized.

_Who did Max think he was acting like she was some stupid weak female that would go weak in the knees with submission?_ She thought.

Seething with anger, and some newfound power, Sarah stood.

"I will get out of this." Sarah spoke to the empty room. "Even if I have to do it alone." She searched for anything that would help her.

Something deep inside told her exactly what she needed to say. Words were magic in this place after all.

Her eyes closed and her hair whipped back. "I shall not be contained. I am free of my shackles."

With what seemed to be a too easy escape, the metal clanged to the floor. "You're kidding me?" Sarah squealed. Maybe she had her own wishing power.

In a burst of inspiration Sarah closed her eyes again "I will open my eyes inside the Goblin King's castle"

…

Max

…

Sighing Max took out his sword and plunged it deep into the monster that lay before him. With a pop the monster was gone leaving only a purple smudge where it had lay.

He needed to take his anger towards Sarah's uncooperative nature out on something. The senseless creature had the audacity to question his choices?

Walking back to his large black crystal ball he stared in it.

Why wouldn't it tell him the right choices to make?

Crystals were supposed to do whatever the conjurer wished. He growled.

"Having trouble with a magical dysfunction old chum?" A deep voice rang out from behind him.

Max whirled around standing nose to nose with Jareth. Max jumped back knocking the crystal off its stand. Jareth lifted a finger sending it sailing through the air.

"Though, you probably always have these troubles since you are so rudely inadequate in magic."

"Wha-What are you doing here?"

"I think you know exactly who I'm here for. Where is Sarah?" He grabbed the crystal out of the air and threw it at Max's head.

"I don't have her; she is probably dancing around in some costume aboveground." Max said with a whimper in his voice.

"Liar. If there is anything I detest more than being stolen from, it's liars. You will pay dearly" Jareth conjured flames in a glowing ball.

"Really Jareth? You're going to burn me out over her, when she doesn't even love you at all?"

"Who are you to know what she feels? You boarish, insignificant, arsehole."

"She told me all about how she loathes you and can't wait to be my wife. Together we will rule as king and queen and overthrow you and your stupid labyrinth will be under our control. She was thinking you'd make a perfect court entertainer, caged of course." Max had regained his composure by spinning lies and was now close to Jareth. "Maybe we'll turn you into a goblin. After all she's capable of quite a lot with her powers"

Jareth closed his eyes for a brief second. A cold panic had walloped him in the stomach.

"Stop" Jareth reached out and grabbed Max by the throat. "I could care less what she said, but you know that she is my property, my kingdom's titleholder for beating my labyrinth. You cannot touch her, regardless of what she said to the contrary. "

Max was now held a good six inches off the ground, thanks to Jareth's strength and height advantage.

Jareth shook him then threw him to the ground; he needed him alive to find Sarah.

Max went sliding right over to where his sword was perched. Gleeful Max grabbed the sword and swung it overhead.

Jareth merely looked at him with mild curiosity. He could turn that sword into anything he wished before it ever touched him.

Max turned and rammed the sword right through a strange statue. Suddenly the room filled with smoke and Jareth was disoriented for a moment and fell back towards the wall of the small room.

When the smoke cleared, Jareth was not in control of the situation any longer.


	4. Open & Closed

Open & Closed

A/n I realized that I"ve been leaving too many cliffhangers. I promise I'll try to resolve more in each chapter from now on...Also I'm trying to make the titles go with the chapter...

Disclaimer:I own Max I guess, because I thought of him, or rather based him off an ex or two...but I don't own David Bowie, Jareth, Sarah or the world of the labyrinth.

..

Sarah

…

In an instant, and enough force to make her fall over, Sarah opened her eyes to a very different scene.

She knew this was Jareth's castle. It HAD to be.

She laughed as she looked around the room.

She was in a large elegant bedroom.

Oh what Sigmund Freud would probably say to this, if he commented about location of her magical transportation. Not that he'd be that far off. Spinning in a wild circle, it felt so much better there. It was warmer, she felt rejuvenated, the clammy feeling worn off.

"Jareth?" she probed. His bed was ornate and in dark tones, but far from ugly or evil looking. She would just describe it as magical; walking over to it she placed a palm on one of the four posts covered in airy silver fabric. The wood seemed to change color as she touched it.

That was something she'd have to ask him about. "Jareth!" She went running. She opened a large wood door to peek out into the hallway. She continued running, right into a goblin.

It shook. "hey-lo?" The little creature quivered.

"Hi!" Sarah bent down to eye level, which was a feat considered the little goblin barely reached her knee when she was standing. "Do you know where the king is?"

"No, I just a goblin I can't keep track of him alls the times." He looked at Sarah as if she'd said the dumbest thing possible.

"oh, who would know?" Sarah stood looking around the hall.

"are, are you the one?" the little goblin said.

"huh?"

"are you the lady that he's crazy bout?"

Sarah's heart did a happy dance. "I don't know, hopefully?"

"You the one that did his maze?"

"The Labyrinth? Yes I am"

The goblin laughed crazily. "You just like him! He always gets mad if I calls it a maze. No it's a labyrinth you fool he says." The goblin looked all serious. "You came back? Dats good. He be normal now. I hopes."

Sarah stared at the little creature. "I'm going to go look for him, if you find him let me know, okay?"

The goblin shook his head up and down so hard his whole body went with it. With a small squeak he ran off.

_Silly goblins_. Sarah laughed under her breath. She much preferred goblins, even as odd and strange looking as they could be over those beasts Max had in his employ.

…

Jareth

…

He was going to tear that sniveling little snit from limb to limb, the non-magical way as soon as he got out of this.

Jareth sat in pure darkness in an oubliette.

"**AN OUBLIETTE, REALLY?"** Jareth screamed. He could have sworn he heard Max snicker somewhere at the top.

As soon as Jareth had been imprisoned he naturally began doing any and every enchantment he could think of, but he couldn't so much as muster a spell or conjure a crystal. He knew that Max was draining his power, it was THAT kind of oubliette.

_Damn!_

He slammed his gloved hands at the dirt floor. This was so frustrating.

Now he felt intensely bad for ever leaving Sarah in one of these.

That poor precious girl must've been scared witless.

He smiled ever so slightly, nah his Sarah was one of the bravest people he knew. He still regretted the choice to leave her there for a while.

He was glad that idiot dwarf Hobble had found her.

_What I wouldn't give to have Sarah here right now_.

Well, he decided this was not the ideal location he had in mind for a reunion. More like his bedroom.

Jareth couldn't believe he was such an idiot over a stupid woman.

Jareth knew she was so much more than some passing fancy. Obviously if seven years hadn't cooled his ardor one bit, then he doubted anything would.

Feeling a moment of intense emotion, a flaw he detested with a passion, Jareth had a stab of pain at the thought of never seeing Sarah again.

…

Max

…

_Oh Jareth how you've let yourself go_. Max thought as he looked into the large black crystal that once again stood on it gruesome base.

It was far more than any old oubliette, that irritating goblin king was now going to be trapped forever and soon to be powerless in about seven hours.

Max smiled. Tapping the crystal he sang "Everything is working out for me, really sucks to be you."

He danced off to see to his soon-to-be bride.

…

Sarah

…

After searching the castle for what seemed to be a long time, asking countless other goblins if they had seen him Sarah found no Jareth.

Every goblin was fascinated with her presence in the castle, they all said some version of how glad they were the king would be happy again.

The goblins of the castle were all following or watching Sarah in some respect, as she navigated the tricky castle.

Reaching the Escher room Sarah merely walked in, and walked out. If he wasn't quickly visible there was no point in going through all that madness again.

She knew he wasn't there, when she entered his circular meeting room she noted his riding crop lay across his chair.

She walked over and picked it up. Sarah felt something lingering there. A heat, a magic, something.

Clutching it she plopped down in his chair.

"Oh Jareth, have you left because of me like Max said? Are you aboveground while I'm here? Where ARE you?" She cried aloud.

Her head fell into her hands still holding the crop. Tears flowed freely from her eyes. She couldn't do this anymore. She needed him to understand this world.

As she cried all of the castle goblins had filled into the room. One a large older looking goblin carried something in a ratty green cloth.

"um, miss Sarah?" His creaky voice startled her.

"yes?" Sarah looked up wiping at her eyes.

"take this. If he is right than it will help you" He gave her the cloth.

She took it with two hands, it was heavier than she thought it would be.

Opening it on her lap she found a clear crystal, much like the ones Jareth often played with and even offered her once. Her heart squeezed. Why hadn't she taken it then?

She picked up the crystal with one hand. It felt amazing in her hand. It literally reverberated with power.

As her fingers closed lightly around it, the middle of it began to glow gold.

The assembly of goblins started whispering and elbowing one another. There were quite a few oohs and ahhs.

Sarah looked at them. "is it supposed to do that? What do I do?"

Most of them looked at her blankly. A little tiny female goblin shrugged repeatedly. "Shake it?"

Sarah laughed at their earnest interest. She shook it just a little bit.

The gold filled the crystal and began to clear. Sarah nearly dropped it at the sight.

There he was, her Jareth sitting on the dirt in a very dark place. There was too much darkness to decipher any details. Her heart was in her throat. He was in trouble. Then to her disbelief she heard him murmur her name.

Max, it had to be his doing. She didn't know how but she'd make him pay dearly for this.


	5. Within your eyes

Within your eyes

…

Max

…

When he arrived back in his throne room, to a complete quiet he assumed his bride to be had fallen asleep. Clicking his sharp heeled boots on the slick floor he snapped across the room. "Wake up Sarah; this is no time for dreams, unless they involve me."

He walked all the way over to the throne before his boot hit the empty shackle.

His scream of rage colored the air of the entire castle.

With a snap of his fingers he appeared in the oubliette.

"You!" He screamed at Jareth poking the air to find him. He conjured a ball of purple light to see by.

What he didn't see was Jareth grab his throat from behind.

…

Jareth

…

"Yes Maximus? What is it, you vile piece of garbage?" Jareth squeezed till Max could only cough and wheeze.

Max threw the purple light at Jareth's head. It merely extinguished in a flash. Max went limp.

Jareth gave an evil laugh and threw him down.

Max was taking a while to recover. "You had to have" he breathed. "something to do with Sarah's disappearance"

Jareth kneeled shoving the sputtering Max against the rock wall. "What? She's gone?"

"Oh please like you don't know where she is" Max looked around manically. "Unless perhaps, this was all a stupid plot to destroy me and get out of your magicless prison?"

Jareth pushed him harder. "No though I do have many plans for you. She must've escaped on her own. Precious clever girl that Sarah is." Jareth smiled.

"Oh spare me your drivel." He grabbed for Jareth. "I will let you out of here if you will find her." Max looked pained to admit his need for help.

"Aww, does the poor Max not know how to find someone?" Jareth clucked his tongue in mock sympathy.

"You know your power over her is specific and no one can find her easily. You've protected her for nearly a quarter of a century!"

"That's my prerogative and I'm glad you or heathens like you can't find Sarah" Jareth evaded Max's grasp.

Max growled under his breath. "I still am draining your power. But if you help me I'll get you out of this oubliette"

Jareth sighed "fine, get me out of this oubliette"

Max snapped again and he and Jareth were in a dimly lit room.

"Really Max? You are such a liar; this is merely your dungeon."

"It is far from the comforts of an oubliette. Or shall I say lack of."

Jareth backed Max into the cell bars using the full force of his height advantage over him. "I am far from powerless. I could literally rip you limp to limp. Oh and how I shall enjoy that so deeply Max. It will be my pleasure."

He started to raise his hands to clamp them around Max's neck when Max popped out and appeared on the other side of the bars, a good several feet away at that.

"You are a weak coward. That hardly shows the prowess of a king you want to be now now does it?"

Jareth reached through the bars in an instant and Max jumped in fear. Jareth laughed.

"Find her for me now or I will have you dead before the night is through." Max tried to sound fearless.

"Yes because you could barely kill me yourself. How am I supposed to find her powerless?"

Max looked down, he hadn't thought of that. "I will be back with the way" He stomped off.

Jareth hated him so much, especially because of how a brainless imbecile such as Max was the one who had imprisoned him.

_How had I not known that Max was in Sarah's play?_ _Other than the fact I was completely transfixed on Sarah and how lovely and perfectly she played the part of a fae queen the rat must've disguised himself just enough for me to overlook him. _Jareth rubbed his gloved fingers together in frustration.

_Maybe Sarah did nothing but make me weak_. He thought walking over to the bench he sat. _But if being with Sarah was weak I don't care if I'm considered a spineless jellyfish. She'd be far worth it. _

…

Sarah

…

_Ok, _Sarah thought._ If I wished myself to the goblin's king castle from Max's, then I should be able to get right back. _

But she'd tried, countless times.

_Maybe it's all the anger coursing through my body._

She shook herself.

She stomped around.

She ran in circles.

Nothing worked.

_Maybe it's like Peter pan you have to be thinking happy thoughts? No that has to be wrong, I was scared at Max's and it worked. _

_It didn't hurt to try. _She shrugged.

She walked over to Jareth's riding crop and touched it. It seemed to hold less of the magic she'd felt earlier. This sent a sickening feeling to the pit of her stomach.

She closed her eyes. She'd go back to a memory that had its happiest moment even if it ended with her in terrible fear. Mostly fear of her feelings.

_There was dancing. It was all so strange, she was wondering around this crowded ballroom. _

_Then she saw him. He was in his glory. _

_He pulled a dark looking mask from his face. He was dressed in black and blue. His coat was definitely fit for a king. Even his blond locks were tinged with blue. _

_She barely noticed any of this because she was transfixed solely on his eyes. _

_They were the strangest and most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen. _

_Most of the time, even when tormenting her, those were always filled with mischief and amusement, as if he was having the time of his life. _

_Jareth. His eyes were as unique as he. They were mismatched, with one icy blue iris and one mostly black iris with only a thin blue rim. _

_Captivated she stepped toward him, only to realize that he had disappeared. _

_She spent a while looking for him feeling like he was just out of reach. _

_Then he was there standing in front of her. He came towards her before she could even breathe._

_He took her by the waist and clasped her right hand in his own strong fingers. They began dancing to a beautiful song. _

_She was unable to look anywhere but his eyes. She didn't know she could dance like that. She felt as if he held her like she was the most precious jewel in the entire world. _

_She'd lost herself in his eyes and the way his lips moved as he sang to her. _

_The song was lovely and matched her feelings exactly._

Opening her eyes Sarah looked around. She'd definitely lost most of her anger.

"I wish I was with Jareth right now"

Nothing happened.

_Now what am I going to do? Did Jareth have a flying car perhaps? _

Sarah left the throne room she needed to find the goblins….


	6. I'll place the sky within your eyes

I'll place the sky within your eyes

A/n: Hey! I'm sorry this one took a while I actually was in the mood to jump ahead and ended up writing a few snippets to go in the chapters ahead because that is where my inspiration struck. Anyway I went back and here is the next chapter. I hope everyone likes it.

…

Jareth

…

Loathing coursed through Jareth's body. He hated Max deeply. He regretted not reconnecting with Sarah sooner, so that maybe he could have prevented this mess. But most of all he had a lot of remorse for not having Sarah in his life all these years.

He stood and paced his cell. While it had better leg and head room than the oubliette, not to mention light and a view, Jareth wanted to rip it apart brick by brick.

Had he his powers, he would have sat there and crushed every single bit of that cell into dust and then piled it all high on top of a screaming Max.

Smiling wickedly Jareth clenched his gloved hands.

Suddenly worry snaked into the pit of his stomach.

_Where was Sarah? _

_Was she alright? _

He knew her to be one of the bravest, most intelligent women he knew, not to mention the most stubborn by far.

Still he worried.

What if the reason Max's crystal evaded her image was due to someone else blocking her view?

What if it was not just a lack of power on Max's part like Jareth hoped?

His hands fisted into his hair. The number one part of caring about someone that Jareth loathed was the actual caring and worrying part.

Contrary to popular belief, and the image he'd worked so hard to garner, Jareth did have feelings and a lot of them. His heart ran deep to his core, but much like the labyrinth he governed he had walls around his feelings to prevent damage and providing an image of weakness.

Somehow when Sarah completed his labyrinth she not only outsmarted the real physical maze, but she opened a lot of doors within Jareth's soul as well.

Ones she promptly kicked shut at her denial of his offer to her. Still everyone in the underground knew something had changed in Jareth and that he was no longer quite the same.

Despite the changes visible in him, he was rarely trifled with, due to the fear of the great extent of power he held.

Everyone knew Jareth was strong magically and skilled at using said power.

Apparently Max was cunning enough to devise a plan to get Jareth's power via the weakness he tried so hard to hide, Sarah.

Jareth had a small hope, even though being powerless was slowly draining him of physical strength he was still doing quite well. His hope was that when Max made him find Sarah he could overpower him and get his powers back. Then all would be right in the underground, well for the moment Jareth hoped.

He had to find Sarah though; he needed to return her to her world. Surely she must hate being here.

His heart broke ever so slightly at the realization that she was drug here by Max and didn't come to visit him or see him again.

His vision of her running towards him all excited and flinging herself into his arms was just that, a vision.

Delusions of a lonely, powerless, fae man who held a long lovesick infatuation with a girl who didn't love him back.

Jareth wobbled to his knees as the emotional pain weakened him further.

_Maybe_ he thought _I should go back to the place of hatred and revenge plotting that seemed to keep me rather invigorated._

…

Sarah

…

Ok, so sadly Jareth did not bee-bop around the underground in an awesome tricked out flying car, much to Sarah's dismay.

No flying carpets either.

But there was something she wondered. Her extensive fairytale knowledge working for her, she questioned if there was something that would aid her transport from one spot to another. Like a magic door, or something. At this point she would take a magic tricycle.

Since the goblins were seemingly clueless, or Jareth kept them in the dark when it came to magical things, she needed outside help.

Hoggle.

The loveable curmudgeon still lived on the edge of the labyrinth. Sarah found out she could pop (or that was her best terminology to describe it) to other areas around the castle and the Goblin city.

She appeared at the front door of a ramshackle cottage. The deteriorating sign read "Visitors not welcome" Sarah laughed. She knocked.

"Who is it? Can't nobody read the blasted sign?" She saw Hoggle's lined face appear at a small peephole to the left of the green rounded door.

It reminded her of the hobbits homes from Lord of the rings, only a much less charming version.

"Sarah?" The door clicked a few times before it finally swung open.

It surprised Sarah that the door opened up instead of to the side like normal doors.

"Yes! Hoggle!" Sarah laughed as the dwarf grabbed her hand to pull her in.

The place wasn't nearly as ugly inside as it was on the outside. There was a dusty forgotten quality to most of the things in it though.

Hoggle had an extensive collection of jewels though. He seemed to collect random artifacts too, including a strange combination of various silverware and utensils through his tiny home.

"sit! Sarah, sit!" Hoggle pointed to a small white chair. Sarah teetered on it, feeling like an NBA player at a kindergartener's tea party.

Hoggle ran around collecting mismatched and cracked china for them before pouring what she hoped was tea. He opened a small chest and placed some sort of buns on the plates.

"Really hoggle, I can't stay long I'm on a very important mission."

"You gots to eat. Are you in trouble?" Hoggle sat looking worried.

Sarah had to admit she was starving. It had to be the next day in her world by now. She lingered her hand over the bun for a few seconds.

"Its gooseberry and lemonseed." Hoggle muttered.

"Really? You have them here?" Sarah picked it up and took a bite. It was delicious.

Hoggle laughed "Yes, we have food in the underground, shocking I know"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I need your help."

Hoggle laughed "How did you come back? Did you wish away another baby?"

Sarah shook her head. "I was brought back"

"Ah, Jareth finally ate some crow did he?"

"No, wait what?" Sarah was confused.

"I just thought maybe Jareth got over his pride and went back to get you, even though you basically mushed his heart into smithereens last time." Hoggle took a big gulp of his cup.

Sarah looked down. "I did?" She knew she'd made a mistake, but it was all she knew to do at the time,

"yes" He looked over at Sarah staring into her cup. "It's chai and apple juice, not poison."

She took a sip of the steaming liquid. It seemed to fill her with an amazingly pleasant warmth. It might not be poison but she had a feeling it was far from being non-magical.

"I need your help. I have to find Jareth."

"Where is he? You've been to the castle?"

"He's not there. He was taken by the guy that brought me here."

Hoggle looked ominous. "Who was that?"

"Max, he's the prince of-"

"Kreature" Hoggle's voice wavered.

"Yeah that's it"

Hoggle shook his head violently. "Max has been a thorn in Jareth's side for years. He wants to take over the world basically, only he really isn't that smart of that gifted. Jareth is both, which is why he never worries about him."

Hoggle got up from the table and walked over to stand right by Sarah. "But recently I've heard talk that he had a plan to get Jareth's kingdom and kill him in the works. It might not have mattered to Jareth but I was worried. If Jareth dies than the labyrinth will die. It's already a shadow of its former self as it is. If it dies than Goblin city will lose its magic and we will all go down."

Sarah took a few beats to digest all this information. "Jareth and the Labyrinth are connected?"

"Sort of, it's a long story. But when you left the labyrinth fell darker, lonelier. Many of its inhabitants left and live on the outskirts of goblin city."

"We have to find him" Sarah was panicking; she couldn't let Max kill him, dreading the idea that he already could have.

Hoggle walked around the small cottage for a little. "We need a plan. Kreature is at least a day and a half's walk from here"

"I know the goblins barely know anything but they knew it was really far."

Hoggle laughed "You really do sound like Jareth sometimes."

"Stop it hoggle, I need to find him"

He placed a hand over hers. "Do you love him, then?"

Sarah looked startled. "No!"

She sighed. "Maybe"

"yes?" she struggled out. "I haven't even seen him for years! How can I love him?"

Hoggle shrugged "Don't know, but you can"

Sarah buried her face in her hands. "yes, fine, Hoggle. I do love Jareth. But let's not worry about that until we find him"

Hoggle slapped his hands together. "Well now don't we feel better that it's all out in the open?"

"Hog-gle!" She glared at him in the way only the best of friends can when they get frustrated with one another. "Is there some magical way to get over to Max's castle quick?"

"There is one way, I'm not sure we could do it though."

"I have to try" Sarah pleaded.

"Fine, follow me." Hoggle headed out. He stopped and turned around. "Wait, aren't you going to be cold?"

Sarah laughed. "What?"

"We are going somewhere cold and you're barely wearing anything."

"Um, in that case I guess I will be"

"We have to go back to the castle then."

Sarah grabbed Hoggle's hand. "I'll pop us there." He slightly freaked out upon arrival. Once again she'd arrived in Jareth's room.

Hoggle looked at her in shock. "You shouldn't be able to do that! Did he give you power?"

"I don't know but I've been doing it since I got to the underground."

Hoggle walked towards the back of the room where a huge door was. He opened the lever locker handle which clicked loudly. A faint light at the back of what appeared to be a long hallway appeared and started growing.

Sarah peered closer and realized it was flames lighting in gas globe sconces on either side of the room. It was a beautiful array of jewel toned colors. She thought it looked like a gothic rainbow.

"Hoggle?"

"Jareth is a bit flamboyant I'm sure you've noticed."

Laughing Sarah stepped closer. "Yes, but he is a king"

"Right well this is his closet."

"It is?" She stepped in, it was more like a department store. The clothes were all lovely.

In the middle of one of the racks a tall male dressmaker's form stood wearing a very familiar blue sequin jacket. Her heart squeezed, obviously he thought it an important outfit.

"There has to be something in here warm" Hoggle muttered.

Suddenly Sarah saw dresses in one corner. "Here!" She ran her hands over lovely dresses. "Why does he have all these?"

Hoggle sighed. "It's not business to be telling you all this stuff, but you look like your upset so I will. Jareth does not have some other lady in the castle or a harem or anything so you can breathe."

Sarah realized she hadn't been breathing and relaxed.

"One of Jareth's many powers is that of imagination. A lot of what he does is from his mind and it becomes real. In a smaller sense he can think of what to wear and the outfit appears in his closet, rarely he'll have a seamstress come in and make him things but mostly it is all dreamt up. He barely realizes he does it anymore, just a way of his complex mind. I'm guessing that these dresses are outfits he imagined you in."

Sarah laughed, Hoggle probably didn't realize that his statement sounded a bit dirty. She looked at the dresses. There were mostly princess type dresses, but some got much sexier and far more revealing than she'd probably ever wear. He obviously had good taste and thought of her often. She finally found a coat. It was grey and wool. It reminded her of the Victorian era. There was beautiful black scrollwork with a sparkle to it all around the wide lapel collar and large bronze buttons. The cuffs were a soft fur. She put it on and it fit like a glove. The coat hugged her tiny waist and hit her hips at just the right angle. She couldn't resist twirling in it. She found beautiful fur lined grey boots to match and grateful switched out her ballet flats for them. Apparently Jareth had had a vision of him and her playing in the snow or something to conjure this get up. She was smiling like an idiot.

"Sarah? Do you want to play dress up or find Jareth?"

Sobering, Sarah stopped. "Yes where is this cold place?"

"The labyrinth."

Sarah popped them to the gate where she'd met Hoggle all those years before. "Why can't I pop into the labyrinth?"

"Because regardless of whatever power you have that would be cheating" Hoggle made a clucking noise. "The labyrinth doesn't like cheating, unless it's doing it."

Sarah sighed. She wasn't in the mood to go through the labyrinth again, especially when all she wanted to do was find Jareth and find some way to kick the crap out of Max.

They walked up to the gate as it opened. Hoggle was surely right about one thing, the Labyrinth was much different than before. A sharp burst of icy air fanned out of the gate. Sarah shivered despite her warm coat. It was something about the way it looked that made her feel even colder.

The normally plain walls of the labyrinth dripped in ice. There were clouds hanging low over certain parts of the maze. The undergrowth that was always there was far more gnarled and unkempt. It reminded her of Sleeping Beauty when the prince rides through the maze of thorns to best the dragon and kiss his princess.

"Wh-wh-en was the last time someone tried to beat the labyrinth?" Sarah shivered. She was grabbing onto Hoggle every now and then to prevent from falling on the ice.

"oh Sarah." Hoggle's voice was very grave. "No one has since you. Jareth wouldn't even take children anymore and if he did it was in certain circumstances. But he would never take a challenger. Most people don't attempt it anyways." He looked up at her as the cloud above them let snow fall. "You had such an impact on this world even for the brief time you were here."

Sarah felt awful. "I didn't mean to, what do I do?"

"Jareth, we need to get him back then we worry about everything else" They continued walking.

Hoggle knew the maze very well; they'd started off going the opposite direction than she had the first time. As they walked the path snaked downward, this made it even more treacherous to navigate the ice patches.

Then the clouds parted ever so slightly to reveal the prettiest little patch of forest Sarah had ever seen. It looked like some sort of Eden in the middle of a frozen torture. There were large blossoming trees in every color swaying in a nonexistent breeze. Many were plentiful with fruit of strange varieties. The grass was wild and the deepest of greens. Sarah ran forward.

As soon as her boots touched the grass the ground shook. Finally looking back Sarah realized Hoggle had stayed far behind her.

"Hoggle?" Sarah was frightened as she realized her feet would no longer move.

"I'm sorry Sarah, but it had to be done."

With that an eerie feminine voice ran out from between the trees. "You are here for a purpose I presume, the fair Sarah?"

Sarah didn't know what to say when she saw the figure the voice belonged to.


End file.
